Do You Feel The Same
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jen, se eu perguntar uma coisa estranha, promete que não vai mentir? Challenge NFF de Junho - PadAckles


**Do You Feel The Same?**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

**(Presente para Jt!, ele sabe o motivo)**

Categoria: Challenge NFF Junho/2010, Actor's Fic (PadAckles), Slash, MxM relationship, First Time, Songfic (Do you feel the same - Ian Van Dahl).

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Jen, se eu perguntar uma coisa estranha, promete que não vai mentir?

Tema(s) utilizado(s):

7. "Você pode desperdiçar sua vida desenhando linhas ou então você pode viver cruzando-as. Mas há algumas que são perigosas demais para serem cruzadas. Se você estiver disposto a jogar a precaução pela janela e se arriscar, a vista do outro lado é espetacular" (Shonda Rhimes)

Itens utilizados:

4. Cerveja

12. Fofoca

29. Youtube[/list]

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

BetaReader: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange, obrigada pela compreensão e carinho.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**Do You Feel The Same?**

**ShiryuForever94**

Seis dias apenas desde que haviam ido morar juntos.

Parecia que acontecera há anos. Muitos anos.

Era apenas outro dia. Outra manhã.

Mais devaneios. Os de sempre.

Jared enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro. Não dormira muito, aliás, havia algumas semanas que estava tentado a pedir medicação para dormir...

Padalecki ouvira Jensen andando pela casa, no caminhar calmo e suave dele. Era hora de levantar. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo simplesmente não tivera vontade de sair da cama, e não pelos motivos certos como apenas descansar, não era isso...

Ouviu uma batida leve à porta.

- "Jay? Está tudo bem? Temos gravação, vamos lá?" Jensen sabia que o outro era quase uma garota para se arrumar e estava preparado para esperar o longo tempo de sempre.

Jared esfregou os olhos, mais uma vez, levantou-se e abriu a porta, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama, na verdade era um moleton cinza. – "Bom dia." Não achou nada para dizer e apenas ficou calado.

- "Uma hora de prazo está bom para você?" Jensen riu baixo.

- "Eu vou rápido dessa vez." Jared não riu. Apenas registrou o olhar perfeito de Jensen.

- "Quero só ver." Ackles saiu de lá com um sorriso de quem não acreditava naquilo.

Contrariamente ao esperado, Jared realmente não demorou mais que quinze minutos. Apenas tomou um banho muito ligeiro, barbeou-se e foi para a cozinha. Aproximou-se do amigo e deu-lhe um tapinha confortador nas costas. – "Bom dia, Jen."

- "Hei, bom dia belo adormecido. Atrasou-se bem hoje... Se eu não o chamo, iríamos perder a gravação. A noite foi boa ontem? Nem o vi chegar."

Jared suspirou levemente, quase imperceptivelmente. Sentia o cheiro da loção pós-barba de Jensen, prestava atenção em quantas vezes aqueles olhos verdes se desviavam de qualquer outro ponto para apenas encontrarem com os seus. - "Foi normal." Na verdade havia saído para não ter que ficar com Jensen, não era seguro, não do jeito como se sentia.

- "Quer café? Mas é café de gente e não aquela coisa levinha que você faz." Ackles serviu uma boa xícara e colocou na frente do outro com um sorriso. - "Também fiz panquecas."

Ver Jensen sorrindo era um dos melhores prêmios que Jay poderia receber. Adorava as nem sabia mais quantas horas de conversa, de risadas. Era um mundo próprio o deles dois. Era um mundo fadado ao fim quando o seriado terminasse.

- "Não estou com fome, obrigado." Respondeu apenas, não fez piada, sentou-se como se fosse muito normal estar tão calado.

- "Jay?" Jensen ficou preocupado. - "Se você não está com fome, algo muito ruim aconteceu. Você é capaz de comer pedras!" O cenho levemente franzido do loiro fez Jared fingir um quase sorriso. Para quem era sorridente, aquilo foi ainda mais estranho.

Um mundo de dúvidas na cabeça do moreno. Um monte de cenas loucas.

Que desculpa Jared daria para Jensen continuar morando lá com ele? Que outro trabalho arrumariam? Para onde a carreira deles os conduziria? – "Hum?" Jared levantou o olhar apenas para sentir vertigem tal a proximidade do outro. Espaço pessoal era algo de que não faziam questão já havia um bom tempo.

- "Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? Está tão macambúzio." O jeito de falar de Jensen apenas o fazia parecer mais masculino e seguro.

- "Nada não, Jen, não se preocupe, não é nada com que você possa lidar, terei que encontrar a resposta para isso que nos afeta e..." Odiou-se pela escolha das palavras. Ficara parecendo que havia alguma coisa a resolver entre eles, sobre eles.

- "Você não costuma esconder de mim algo que diga respeito a nós dois. Se é algo com relação a nós dois, eu preciso saber. Vamos, seja honesto comigo. Em nome do que somos um para o outro." Jensen sentou-se, sério como podia ser.

"_Em nome do que somos um para o outro._" As palavras queimaram na mente de Jared como se tivessem sido esculpidas com um formão no osso occipital. – "Pode ser de noite? Preciso me concentrar para as gravações de hoje." Jared desviou o olhar e soube que fizera outra besteira assim que os braços de Jensen passaram por seus ombros.

- "Jay, o que há?" Olhos muitos verdes se grudaram aos de Padalecki.

- "Não faz isso comigo, Jen..." Jared fechou os olhos, apavorado, e olha que era um homem que não temia lá muita coisa. – "Está tudo bem."

- "Você realmente está me assustando. Não vamos gravar enquanto não resolvermos isso. Se for algo por conta de seu rompimento com a Sandy..." Jensen pegou o I-Phone e ligou para Cliff dizendo que já estavam saindo, mas que haveria algum atraso.

- "Não, Jen, não... Vamos embora, depois podemos sair e tomar uma cerveja." Jared se levantou e voou porta afora, praticamente correndo para o SUV preto com sombras de lágrimas nos olhos. Não ia chorar! Não era a droga de uma mocinha!

Jensen não entendeu muito bem, aliás não entendeu nada. Entrou no SUV bem calado e de braços cruzados no peito. – "Jay..."

- "Cliff, pode por gentileza avisar que gravaremos no horário? Foi apenas uma indisposição rápida." Jared fez algo que descobrira que sabia fazer muito bem. Sorriu e jogou os cabelos para trás vestindo sua máscara de feliz e saltitante.

- "Jay..." Jensen falou novamente, o cenho franzido.

- "Ah, 'Jenny', deixa disso!" Padalecki riu e pegou um doce qualquer. Era difícil demais fingir, mas era o que podia fazer, não era?

Jensen apenas suspirou e desanuviou um pouco o rosto. Não iria desistir tão fácil, mas agora, não... – "Você vai me contar, Padaboy, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas não agora. Vamos embora, Cliff."

Jared temia que aquela hora chegasse. Quando não pudesse mais mentir. Pelo menos adiara um pouco mais, apenas mais um pouco. Suspirou, infeliz, deixando a face preocupada, tensa, nervosa, aparecer. Foi o que bastou para o ator de Dallas que o observava com atenção.

- "Pensando bem, mudei de ideia. Você não sabe disfarçar, mesmo." Jensen falou baixinho, apenas para Jared.

- "Como assim?" Jared arregalou os olhos.

- "Cliff, pode nos deixar a sós uns momentos?" Jensen viu o olhar preocupado do segurança. - "É apenas uma dúvida que estou tendo."

- "Como quiserem. Eu vou... Comprar jornal." Cliff estacionou o SUV e saiu, ficando por perto, vigilante.

- "Jensen, isso realmente não é necessário."

- "Pode começar a falar." Jensen estava sério. Tenso. Braços cruzados no peito. - "Quer que eu vá embora? Pode falar. Estou invadindo demais seu espaço na casa? É sua casa, Jared, eu posso arranjar outro lugar."

- "Não acredito que acha que é por isso que estou estranho!" Padalecki quase vociferou, entre indignado e perdido. Olhar Jensen tão de perto produzia efeitos incríveis em seus hormônios.

- "Ok, já admitiu que está estranho, é um começo." Jensen riu apenas com o canto da boca e viu Jared bufar. - "Desembucha de uma vez ou vamos perder a gravação."

_**There is something, you should know**_

_**Há algo, você deveria saber**_

_**Now I found you I won't let go**_

_**Agora que eu te encontrei não vou te deixar ir**_

_**All I'm asking will you be mine**_

_**Tudo que estou perguntando é se você será meu**_

_**Tell your feelings**_

_**Diga-me seus sentimentos**_

_**Cause life's too short for wasting time**_

_**Porque a vida é muito curta para perder tempo**_

O mais novo até que tentou manter-se alheio. Só que estava cansado. Aquele peso no peito, aquela agonia. Ficou pensativo mais um ou dois minutos.

- "Jared..." Ackles não ia desistir. De jeito algum. - "Não confia mais em mim?"

- "Droga, Jen, não é nada demais. Na verdade, quero crer que apenas algo que vem depois de um rompimento, deve ser necessidade de atenção, vai ver é carência extrema, pode ser ainda que eu esteja surtando com tanto trabalho, porque não há outra explicação. Além do que, não pode dar certo, se já enfrentamos todo tipo de **fofoca**, imagine se for de verdade..." Jared falava sem parar, feito uma metralhadora, sem olhar para o amigo e gesticulando como um doido.

Nervoso?

Imagina...

- "Certo, Jay, agora estou achando que você é louco." Jensen revirou os olhos e pousou a mão no ombro do outro, aproximando-se. - "Quem é?"

- "Quem é o que?" Jared sentiu o calor do corpo do outro mais perto. Sentiu o olhar firme buscando o seu e engoliu em seco.

- "Por quem você está tendo um súbito ataque de tesão. Se for alguém do elenco, é melhor me contar para eu não ficar interessado na mesma pessoa." Jensen mordeu a boca, com alguma força, claro que era aquilo. Recém-separado, com o fim de um noivado, Jared precisava sair um pouco mais. Talvez namorar outra pessoa.

- "Como você..." Jay ainda tentou evitar responder.

- "Quem?" Jensen inflexionou a voz com talento. Estava praticamente ordenando ao outro que falasse.

O mais novo mordeu os lábios, devagar, e capitulou. Não ia conseguir mesmo...

- "É alguém do elenco." Jared ficou tão sério que Jensen prendeu a respiração.

O loiro fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando se acalmar. Era óbvio que Jared não ficaria sozinho muito tempo. - "Estamos filmando muitas cenas ainda. Aguenta esperar a temporada acabar para não misturar tudo? A maioria do elenco muda de um ano para outro, mas sempre podemos encontrar um contato. Quando estivermos de férias, talvez possa vê-la com mais calma." Um jeito triste no tom de voz. Na verdade, apenas queria adiar o inevitável. - "Não vá se machucar, Sasquatch, não quero que se machuque." Jensen completou.

Jared inspirou ar, fortemente. Quem poderia ser? Ora, de que adiantaria a Jensen saber a resposta?

- "Então, me diga quem é." O mais velho insistiu. Droga, queria saber!

_**Tell me do you feel the same**_

_**Diga-me se você sente o mesmo**_

_**Or am I getting in your way**_

_**Ou eu estou ficando no seu caminho?**_

Jared sentiu o coração falhar. - "Não quer que eu me machuque? Tenho certeza que quando eu disser quem é, vou me machucar. A pessoa jamais vai pensar em mim do jeito que penso nela." Padalecki escolheu as palavras para não responder que não era uma mulher.

- "E alguém resiste a você, por acaso? Por que se machucaria? Você é ótima pessoa, Jay. Pode ter dado errado com a Sandy, mas há outras pessoas, certamente vai achar quem o ache inteligente, bonito, divertido, bom amigo, companheiro e essa pessoa terá a maior sorte do mundo, pois terá você." Jensen tentou, de todas as maneiras, não soar passional, mas havia algo... E Jared e ele eram amigos há tempo demais para que o grandão não notasse. Jensen confortou-se pensando que talvez não tivesse soado tão emotivo assim.

Situação complicada, a mente do rapaz mais novo dava voltas e mais voltas. Queria acabar logo com aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo, temia perder tudo que tinha com Jensen. A cumplicidade, as gargalhadas, o companheirismo.

Miraram-se por alguns momentos e Jensen passou a língua nos lábios como fazia sempre.

Jared tinha o ar de um garotinho abandonado no meio da multidão. Tinha tanto medo de enfiar os pés pelas mãos que sua voz mal saía.

- "Jen, se eu perguntar uma coisa estranha, promete que não vai mentir?" Talvez uma pergunta indireta fosse melhor.

- "Você inteiro é estranho, grandão. Acho que nada que você pergunte vai me horrorizar. Diga de uma vez." Havia confiança e carinho no olhar de Jensen para Jared.

- "Você resistiria a mim?" Jared segurou no ombro de Jensen, com força.

- "Jay..." Jensen viu o olhar do mais novo encher-se de dúvidas. - "Do que estamos falando?"

- "Você faz parte do elenco, não faz?" Jared respirava pela boca, num nervoso tão grande que parecia que sua cabeça ia abrir e um foguete sair de lá de dentro.

Jensen não ouvira errado. Jared estava falando dele. Mesmo assim...

- "Está... Interessado em mim?" Ackles inspirou ar, pesadamente e depois esqueceu-se de respirar. Piscou os olhos. Não conseguia deixar de encarar Padalecki. Estremeceu um tanto.

- "Acho melhor deixar isso tudo para lá, eu estava brincando e..."

- "Me beija." Jensen nem esperou a resposta e puxou Jared com tudo para si, encaixando sua boca na dele. Simples assim.

_**Someone tell me what to do**_

_**Alguém me diga o que fazer**_

_**'Cause I am in love with you**_

_**Porque eu estou apaixonado por você**_

_**Someone tell me what to do**_

_**Alguém me diga o que fazer**_

_**'Cause I am in love with you**_

_**Porque eu estou apaixonado por você**_

E pareceu que já se haviam beijado variadas vezes. Encaixaram certo, as mãos se encontraram do jeito certo, as bocas reagiram uma à outra da maneira mais perfeita possível.

O coração de Jared pulou, jogou-se contra seu peito. Estava beijando Jensen Ackles! Nem acreditava.

Bem, acreditava sim, porque a mão firme de Jensen em sua virilha estava fazendo-o tremer. Gemeu dentro da boca do outro e foi sua vez de puxar mais o corpo forte para perto do seu. Praticamente engalfinharam-se como dois mortos de fome.

Fome de um pelo outro.

Quebraram o contato com os pulsos acelerados, pele quente e bocas bem próximas. Jensen não resistiu e lambeu de leve os lábios de Jared, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e gemer.

- "Jen... Não faz isso..." Padalecki prendeu sua mão na cintura de Ackles, respirando em ritmos confusos.

- "Não?" Jensen se afastou um pouco.

- "Eu não vou conseguir acertar uma fala hoje..." Jared sorriu. Passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos. - "Acho que é um não."

- "Como é? Ficou doido? Estou precisando reaprender a beijar." Jensen sabia muito bem do que falava, mas estava com muita vontade de descobrir se não estava louco.

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Você sente o mesmo?**_

_**I belong to you**_

_**Eu pertenço a você**_

- "Não, Smackles, pense. Qual foi a pergunta? Eu sou tão bom com a boca que derreti seu cérebro?" Jared riu baixinho.

- "Pelo visto o Jared que conheço está vivo e são. Hum, qual foi a pergunta?" Jensen deu um olhar cheio de malícia para o outro.

- "Já que seu cérebro derretido de paixão esqueceu, eu perguntei se você resistiria a mim." Padalecki suspirou. - "Deus, Jensen, você é lindo."

- "E agora já estou derretendo de paixão?" Jensen sorriu e então continuou. - "Não."

- "Não está derretendo de paixão?" Jared ria também.

- "Não, seu idiota, não resistiria a você. E sim, eu estou derretendo de paixão. Imbecil."

- "Que amor! Jared fez uma pose um tanto feminina e viu Jensen rir junto com ele.

- "Hum, é sim." Jensen falou.

- "É sim o que? Cara, estamos falando que língua? Parecemos dois malucos conversando."

- "Deve ser porque somos?" Jensen continuou com aquilo.

- "Er, do que estávamos falando mesmo?"

- "Que sim." Ackles ficou mais sério."

- "Porra, Jensen! Sim o que, caramba!" Jared ficou um pouco nervoso. - "Primeiro não, você não resistiria a mim. Agora é sim... Mas sim o que?" Falou um pouco mais alto e viu um sorriso se desenhar na boca e nos olhos de Jensen.

_**Stop pretending**_

_**Pare de fingir**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Não tente esconder**_

_**It's all or nothing**_

_**É tudo ou nada**_

_**Make up your mind**_

_**Decida-se**_

- "Sim, Jared. É amor."

Jared decididamente estava ficando muito, muito perturbado, a visão dos cabelos loiros meio arrepiados, o tórax arfando, os lábios de Jensen movendo-se pronunciando aquelas doces palavras para ele.

- "J-Dog, você me ama?" De olhos arregalados, Jared engoliu em seco, totalmente perdido. Seus sentimentos estavam uma perfeita confusão. Sentia uma coisa tão boa e tão assustadora. O amigo que tanto admirava estava fazendo-o querer viver, querer sorrir.

- "Se não ficou evidente para você, poderemos demonstrar mais, de outros jeitos." Jensen não estava brincando. Nem um pouco.

- "Jen, você já..."

- "Há muito tempo. Não pensei que você também..."

- "Bom, eu nunca, mas eu já, entendeu?"

- "Porra nenhuma..."

- "Que lindo casal, o doido varrido e o demente perdido..." Jared riu.

- "Somos um casal?" Jensen ficou sério. Bem sério. - "Cara... Isso pode ser complicado."

- "Você me ama?"

- "Quer por escrito?" Jensen respondeu.

_**All I'm asking**_

_**Tudo que estou perguntando**_

_**Will you be mine**_

_**É se você será meu**_

_**Tell your feelings**_

_**Diga-me seus sentimentos**_

_**Cause life's too short for wasting time**_

_**Porque a vida é muito curta para perder tempo**_

- "Eu quero você." Jared falou bem baixo, corando vergonhosamente.

- "Pensei que nunca fosse ouvir você dizer." Jensen suspirou.

- "Eu já disse." Jared encarou o outro com ternura. - "Eu escrevi numa placa..."

- "Deus, Jared! Desde aquela época?" Jensen estava abismado.

- "O que queria, que eu fizesse um vídeo e colocasse no youtube?

- "Já vivemos indo parar no youtube por sua causa..." Jensen suspirou.

- "Eu? De onde tirou isso?" Jared ficou mais calmo, brincarem um com o outro era terreno conhecido.

- "Por isso vive me agarrando?" Jensen embarcou na brincadeira.

- "Você podia ter facilitado e me deixado te dar um beijo de língua no tapete vermelho..."

- "Pode me dar um agora, se quiser..." Jensen arqueou levemente a sobrancelha.

- "Como queira, mas... você podia responder antes de eu te beijar de novo?" Jared chegou mais perto. - "E vamos nos atrasar... Pra caramba... Dependendo da sua resposta."

- "Então nós vamos nos atrasar, muito..." Jensen colou os lábios aos de Padalecki e Cliff descobriu que eles queriam voltar para casa, urgentemente...

_**Tell me do you feel the same**_

_**Diga-me se você sente o mesmo**_

_**Or am I getting in your way**_

_**Ou eu estou ficando no seu caminho?**_

_**Someone tell me what to do**_

_**Alguém me diga o que fazer**_

_**'Cause I am in love with you**_

_**Porque eu estou apaixonado por você**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Você sente o mesmo?**_

_**I belong to you**_

_**Eu pertenço a você**_


End file.
